dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
DeathKnight
DeathKnight is the third Necropolis class. It is obtained by talking to Sir Malifact's Ghost and turning in 15 Undead Slayer Badges after fully training Paladin and Necromancer (45 total). Skills *Necrotic Presence Shift **0 MP, 1 CD **In DoT mode, starts applying 'Necrotic Aura' HoT instead. **In HoT mode, starts inflicting 'Necrotic Presence' DoT on the target. *Blood Tap **30 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 110% damage. **Restores 8% of your maximum HP. *Soul Slash **26 MP, 5 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 45% damage. **Inflicts 'Soul Slash' for 5 turns, a 40% Curse DoT. *Unholy Shadow **36 MP, 2 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 150% Evil damage. *Obliterate **35 MP, 15 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 190% damage with +200 Crit. *Instill Fear **25 MP, 15 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. **Inflicts 'Overwhelming Fear', a 3-turn stun. *Garb of Undeath **30 MP, 9 CD **Applies a shield for 4 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +140. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Can use On Attack specials. **Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage. *Inspire Weakness **28 MP, 6 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 155% damage. **Inflicts 'weakness' for 4 turns. ***Crit -50. ***All -30. *Unholy Will **37 MP, 7 CD **Inflicts one of two effects: ***'Broken Will', a 1-turn stun that deals 100% of the monster's base damage range. ***'Will Bent', 50% of the monster's base damage range. *Dark Rite **50 MP, 15 Cooldown **Applies 'Dark Renewal' for 4 turns, an HoT equal to 6.25% of your maximum HP. **Inflicts 'Dark Destruction' for 4 turns, a DoT equal to 6.25% of your maximum HP. *Soul Reap **28 MP, 7 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 60% damage. **Inflicts 'weakness' for 5 turns. ***Boost -30%. ***Bonus to Hit -20. **Applies 'strength' for 5 turns. ***Boost +30%. ***Bonus to Hit +20. *Summon Minion **20 MP, 1 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 175% damage. *Empowered Armor Strike **18 MP, 3 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 150+X% damage, increased by +20% for each DeathKnight item currently equipped. (max 120%) *Dreadblade **35 MP, 10 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 90% damage. Mechanics * DeathKnight automatically inflicts 'Necrotic Presence' DoT for 1 turn when using Attack or any skill except Necrotic Presence Shift. Every time Necrotic Presence is applied, Counter increases by 1, capped at 20. ** Necrotic Presence damage is derived from weapon damage equal to (minimum weapon damage / 5)*(Counter/4) to (maximum weapon damage / 5)*(Counter/4). *** "Your Necrotic Presence rips into your foe!" *** "You focus your presence at your foe to harm it!" *** "Your Presence grows!" *** "Your Presence is at its full strength as it tears into your foe!" *** This DoT is equal to 100% of your base weapon damage range at 20 stacks. * After using Necrotic Presence Shift, DeathKnight automatically applies 'Necrotic Aura' HoT for 1 turn when using Attack or any skill except Necrotic Presence Shift. Every time Necrotic Aura is applied, Counter increases by 1, capped at 20. ** Necrotic Aura heal is derived from ((maximum HP)*(Counter*.0015)) *** "You shift your presence to heal yourself!" *** "Your Presence strengthens!" *** "Your Presence is at its strongest!" *** This heal is roughly equal to 3% of your maximum HP at 20 stacks. * Necrotic Presence and Necrotic Aura use the same counter. Rotation For faster fights, following rotation is good choice: *Soul Reap -> Inspire Weakness -> Obliterate -> Dreadblade For longer fights, it is good idea to shield yourself first for 4 rounds, then shield yourself with your dragon for 2 more and if losing too much health, you can Shift Necrotic Presence to heal you. However, it is not usually a good trade-off, as Blood Tap and Dark Rite also exist. *Instill Fear/(Garb of Undeath if enemy is unstunnable) -> Inspire Weakness -> Soul Slash -> Soul Reap -> Obliterate -> Dreadblade -> Unholy Will -> Inspire Weakness -> Soul Slash -> etc... Summon Minion is a good choice, if other skills are on cooldown, due to it's strong damage for small mana. Strategy On fast fights, DeathKnight is a force to be reckoned with, as it has a good DoT, strong shield that lasts longer then usual, good abilties to buff yourself and debuff enemy and possibilities to heal. It has some interesting tools like Inspire Weakness and Unholy Will which helps you stun for one-round enemies with 100 immobility or more. DeathKnight's usual problem are it's long cooldowns and it is mana-hungry. So for survival, 200 in INT (or DEX)/END and the rest 45 in WIS is a good choice. DeathKnight is one of the few free classes to be good choice in some of the Inn Challenges. If using all Unhallowed/Zeclem items, it does boost Empowered Armor strike, but is not necessary, unless enemy uses Darkness/Light element attacks. Category:Class